Talk:Ring Suzune/@comment-25534565-20161229230112/@comment-53539-20180501102638
Not much anyone can do, as I note recently in Yanwu's case elsewhere on the wiki, a lot of this is the duty of the Japanese fans to deal with. Usually the Japanese are very good at outcasting and shunning the producers using cracks and other illegal vocaloid because it goes beyond their religious beliefs of the Avatar and what it represents. However, as in all cultures you will find there are individuals who don't simply care about consequences and also there are those who hide behind internal anonymity. In this case, are the original OP appears on Nico Video it is the duty of Japanese fans to decide if they want to support this video or not. This was the same as with the Yanwu situation which was the dealership of Chinese fans who needed to decide how to handle illegal XSY modding. We can only deal with our own fandom and its reactions, behaviours such as this is something one of us should get involved with nor care. We know it goes on, but so long as we as individuals don't sink to this level nor promote this behaviour its fine. I can remember once having to explain away on the One Piece wiki about having too many images on their wiki for the same reason. The manga is copyrighted, by law there are exceptions you can stick whole pages up for re-print, but you are restricted to how you can do this. Some wikias do put up entire scans, but it is dangerous for that wiki as the wiki staff can just remove the lot without notice. If such behaviours continue, there can be consequences for editors. In fact a lot of the time the reason individuals get away with these things is because there are so many wikias and not enough wiki staff to go around to monitor it, unless someone reports it they can't deal with it. This is an example of how things can go very wrong even if rule are put in place to limit things like this from occurring. Even in regards to the copyright laws and so fourth, they stopped targeting individuals because they couldn't afford it nor was it resolving the problem, instead they target torrent sites themselves and pirate sites and try to shut them down. If no site hosts the pirated stuff, the logic is it prevent individuals from accessing it. The important thing to note about Ring's crack here is no matter what, the people who access Ring's voicebank cannot sell their works with her and can be approached by Yamaha who carry the copyright over Ring even in the absence of the studio. Individuals can be sued for using the voicebank and notably, sites like YouTube, Soundcloud and Nico Video all are sites that count as "publishing". As with the wiki case, however, most go unnoticed because Yamaha despite its size as a cooperation cannot track everything, except things are more extreme as there are too many things to track and don't have the resources to do so and everything is spread out over dozens of sites they would have to monitor. Their best way to catch these is via sites like iTunes when the artists go to publish works, or to simple let record labels be bias at producers and artists who do this kinda of behaviour. This is why your reputation when caught using pirated software can end your carer as you get unofficially blacklisted for your actions. My step-grandfather had his own indie record label in Essex and black listed my mother's boyfriend as a act of revenge for him taking my father's wife from his step-son, preventing him from having the ability to book gigs within our county, meaning he had to go outside the county we lived in here in the UK to find gigs. This is how blacklisting works and as petty as the black list was (and surprising as my father and his step-father couldn't stand each other because of things to do with my grandmother). However, most Vocaloid producers are amateurs and will not encounter any of this, especially in the overseas crowd. This is why cracking pretty much goes on untouched in addition to all things. Someone once said Vocaloid wouldn't be cracked if Yamaha didn't have a lack of security on it, I replied this doesn't stop people cracking Windows OS which has a lot more security on it. In short, no amount of foolproofing can stop cracks if the person is willing. A lot of software such as Adobe have gone pay-to-use for a reason as it limits some of the damage caused by releasing a software once for it to simply be cracked and distributed. For the most part it works. This is also impacting games and why greedy companies like EA turn to make up development costs by adding loot crates to games, season passes, creation clubs in cases like Fallout and Elder Scrolls games, etc, etc. They are all ways to get money and cover development costs in an industry that is constantly being bombarded with illegal versions. There is also the argument that has been put forward, as was with Galaco when she was in "Prize" form, that since was never sold no money was ever lost... But this is another issue entirely. A lot of the time, as I've stood by was with Galaco, because Ring's trial existed and was so exclusive, few could get hold of it. We have a fandom that often values collecting or Vocaloids simply existing for the sake of it leading to issues of greed, selfishness, bias and lack of reasoning. When a Vocaloid voicebank exists but is either limited, exclusive or private people can feel they are being "denied" something they should be entitled to. Ergo, it can cause bad behaviour. When Galaco was mistakeningly thought of as being only won by 1 person, one of the admins on Vocaloid OTaku forums stated it should be the duty of the winner to see that Galaco is Pocaloided. Which is a wrong thing to say, as the person won a prize for being stand outish and Japan is know to even award entire video games that were only developed for 1 person to ever own officially in competitions. Galaco was not intended to be won by 1 person, but it shows the attitude some can have over the situation with limited access Vocaloids. Sorry for the long post, in the last 24 hours I've had a lot of stress and a landlady who tried to commit suicide. Typing right now is like a pain relief write now and is distracting my from events going on in real life.